Show Me How It's Done
by Mirai Dude
Summary: 2 months after the Cell Games Gohan begins to train Videl as a way of getting over his father's passing. However, complications arise and Gohan will find himself facing his fears once and for all.


Hiya everybody,

This is the first of what I hope will be many one shot stories. It is set shortly after the Cell Games. Enjoy.

**Show Me How It's Done**

"Take care of your mother for me, She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this"

"Goodbye, my son"

These words echoed through Gohan's mind. It had been two months since the Cell Games but no matter how hard he tried, Gohan could not get over his father's passing. So now he was sitting by a pond in the forest near his home, thinking about all the time he had spent with his father. Tears silently dropped from his eyes as he remembered everything that his father went through to help him: saving him from Garlik Jr, Radditz and the Ginyu Force, helping him turn Super Saiyan and giving him the courage to face Cell. Even in death, Goku continued to help Gohan by channeling his energy to Gohan in his fight with Cell. Goku always made a sacrifice if it would help Gohan.

*Dad was a hero. All I am is a child* he thought harshly *I have enough power to destroy this planet but I can't even save my own father*. Gohan stood up and began walking through the forest. He didn't know where to, but he didn't want to go home. Everything at home reminded him of his father. It was hard to escape his father's memory. It haunted him, wherever he went. Life itself reminded Gohan of him. But even more so did death.

*Dad saved this world but no one will ever know, because of that glory hog Hercule* he thought *Why should my father have to be forgotten in the history of the world while that fake grows rich off my dad's and mine achievements?* Gohan was becoming rather set on the idea of revealing what happened at the Cell Games to the world. He would have done it long ago but his mother said that they didn't need the public attention. But Gohan didn't care anymore. He wanted recognition for his father.

*That's it, I don't care what mum says, I'm going to show the world* Gohan declared to himself as he took off. Gohan didn't know where exactly he was going. Where does one go when they need to tell the entire planet that it wasn't some large noisy fool who saved the world but it was your father? Gohan paused over a vast forest.

"Where should I go?" he asked himself " I know. I'll go talk to Hercule myself. I'll make him reveal it to the world. I'll make him pay for his lies". Gohan hadn't realized how harsh he had became over the last few months. He barely spoke and when he did it was fairly emotionless. But now he was full of one particular emotion: anger. As he took off towards the Satan Mansion, he planned his sweet revenge on Hercule. Hercule would have to face the humiliation of being both a weakling and a fraud. And he would have to face it in front of the entire planet.

It wasn't long before he reached Satan Mansion. He looked down on it from above, disgusted with just the thought of seeing Hercule. He pondered simply destroying the building now but he wanted Hercule to be humiliated. Gohan dropped to the ground out front of the mansion.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" he exclaimed "Hercule doesn't deserve this". Gohan walked up to the door and opened it. Inside it was lavishly decorated with antique furniture and paintings. Gohan was speechless. How could such a place exist? Gohan stood around admiring everything within the room when he heard foot steps. He turned towards the source of the sound where he saw a beautiful young girl with black hair and ponytails. Gohan's jaw dropped. The girl saw Gohan and jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" apologized Gohan. The girl looked at Gohan and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm Videl, what's your name?" she asked, smiling.

"Son Gohan" replied Gohan.

"Gohan? What sort of a name is that?" joked Videl "Are your parents here to see my dad or something?". Gohan's eyes shot open when he realized this was Hercule's daughter. She was so beautiful and kind looking whereas Hercule was loud and stupid. Gohan debated whether to tell her why he was really there but eventually decided against it.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I'm here" answered Gohan.

"Hey, if your bored you can come and watch me train" offered Videl "I'm going in the World Junior Martial Arts Tournament soon".

"Uh, sure, I guess I could come for a little while" replied Gohan, forgetting completely why he was there in the first place.

"Cool" said Videl "Follow me then".

* * *

Gohan was amazed that the Satan Mansion had it's own dojo. Videl was stretching and getting ready to do some training exercises. As far as Gohan knew he was just there to watch. Videl started to practice some moves on a boxing bag they had set up in the corner. Gohan watched quietly but occasionally saw room for improvement, though he didn't really speak up. Then Videl tried to do a crescent kick but fell. Gohan couldn't help but laugh. Videl wasn't all that happy with being laughed at the though.

"Oh, and I suppose you could do any better?" she asked, rather irately. Gohan swallowed hard.

"Come on, show me your best move" demanded Videl as she beckoned to the bag. Gohan reluctantly got up. He didn't want to embarrass Videl so he decided he'd hold back his true strength. As he reached the bag Gohan cracked his knuckles.

"Come on, if you think it's so funny than show me how it's done" demanded Videl.

"If you insist" replied Gohan. Than, as lightly as Gohan could manage it, he performed a crescent kick. However, Gohan didn't turn down his strength far enough as it still sent the bag of it's support and slamming into the wall. Gohan cringed as it fell back to the floor. He turned around to see a wide eyed Videl staring at the bag.

"Uh, well, that's how it's done" said Gohan quietly. Videl just stood staring at Gohan. Eventually she snapped out of it.

"Beginners luck" she declared "But I bet you cant beat me in a sparring session". Gohan once again swallowed hard.

"Nah, I can't" he insisted.

"And why is that?" asked Videl.

"Well, uh, hmmm, ya see, ummm" stuttered Gohan.

"Chicken" taunted Videl "Fine then, I'll make you fight me". Then suddenly Videl dived at Gohan and started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Gohan blocked easily. Videl was becoming irritated by Gohan's ease at sparring. She jumped back and tried to perform and spinning crescent but once again fell on her arse. Once again Gohan laughed. Videl was getting really angry now.

"Fine then" she said as she lifted her nose into the air "I'm not talking to you". Gohan had become confused.

"Hang on, are you going into the Martial Arts Tournament?" asked Videl.

"Oh, so you are talking to me?" replied Gohan.

"Now I am" she replied harshly "Well, are you?"

"No" Gohan answered simply.

"Why not? You'd do great" she asked.

"My mum won't let me" answered Gohan "Plus, after the Cell Games I am pretty sick of martial arts"

"Why, did Cell get a friend of yours or something?" asked Videl curiously.

"No, it's just…" started Gohan "Well, you wouldn't understand". Videl was just about to ask another question but at that very moment Hercule walked into the Dojo. And then Gohan remembered exactly why he came here in the first place.

"Videl, whose this kid?" asked Hercule, pointing to Gohan.

"He's my friend Gohan" replied Videl. Hercule studied Gohan for a moment. And then he recognized him.

"Ahhhh" he yelled "What are you doing here?". Videl looked at Hercule, puzzled.

"What's wrong dad?" she asked curiously.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here, Hercule" said Gohan menacingly. Hercule nearly wet himself.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt me" he pleaded. Gohan was about to make his demand when he saw Videl. Did Videl really need to know that her father was nothing more than a fake? Gohan thought about it? If Videl knew the truth than she would be ashamed. On top of that, if the world knew the truth than she would have to live her life being humiliated every day. Was it really worth it?

"Well Hercule, how about it?" started Gohan "Will you let me train Videl?". Gohan had conceded. Videl had made him forget all about his sorrows. And if he got to train her than he would be able to meet with her all the time. Needless to say Hercule was surprised.

"That's why you came here?" asked Hercule "To train Videl"

"Well we wouldn't want her to become a weakling would we Hercule" said Gohan sarcastically "Especially when she comes from such a "strong" family". Hercule swallowed hard.

"Fine" said Hercule thankfully "You can train her". Hercule turned to Videl.

"Did you here that? Gohan here is your new sensei" he said to Videl.

"As long as that's okay with you?" said Gohan. Videl smiled.

"Of course it is" she answered.


End file.
